


2 weeks

by fluffycottonfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Slow Burn, didnt mean to potray them this way, happy ending I promise, i guess, i love eric and sunwoo, minsung side ship, seungmin loves to curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycottonfelix/pseuds/fluffycottonfelix
Summary: Seungmin hates Hyunjin's guts.Until Hyunjin asked him to do something he never imagined he would do.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	2 weeks

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm actually supposed to do my assignments but here I am. haha. anyways here ya go. it's pretty long cuz im too lazy to make it into chapters :""

" _Fuck off_." Seungmin snarls. He really doesn't understand. He would do anything to escape from this endless cycle.

The cycle where he has to meet the so-called school's heartthrob, Hwang Hyunjin, who never fails to test his patience. Why? Oh, you'll know soon.

They're now at a cafeteria, with bustling students trying to get their food. Hyunjin doesn't only walk with his pretty face and cool demeanor. Everywhere he goes always draws attention. In the list of things Seungmin despises the most when having to confront Hyunjin, that's stated in number 3. He simply loathes the idea of having eyes pinning on him for something he never wanted to have anything to do with.

Out of all days, his best friend Felix had to call in sick today. To Seungmin's dismay, he has to eat alone. In other words, making him appear vulnerable enough for Hyunjin to approach him.

Hyunjin scoffs. "C'mon, all you do is study all day. Why is it so hard for you to hang out with me?"

The word 'hang out' brings a boil to Seungmin's blood. He stabs a fork into his salad. The cafeteria is unusually noisy today that he wishes to just ditch his food and leave.

But wasting food will never be an option.

They have been enemies for as long as he can remember, and now he's asking him to hang out? He never recalled them ever calling for truce ever.

"Do you have problems with your cognitive abilities? I said NO, didn't I?" He'd thought that after 3 times rejecting the latter's offer, he might stop. 

Seungmin is the type of person who's very picky when it comes to making friends. That explains why he almost has none if it weren't for Felix, who patiently puts up with his temper for all these years. He's a perfectionist, with set goals in his mind. He hates people who dawdle and mess around with people whenever they feel like it because of the feeling of entitlement they hold against people.

Hwang Hyunjin fits in that category the most.

But Hyunjin is adamant. "Look, it's not like I'm asking you to date me for real." He brings his voice close to a whisper. "We can pretend that we're kinda into each other for two weeks, and you'll be on your way. Sounds nice, isn't it?"

Even if Hyunjin reduced his volume, the phrase 'into each other' reverberates in his head like a broken radio echoing in an empty hall. He didn't say anything in response and focuses on finishing his food.

The black-haired male sighs. "Okay, here's the best part." He connects his fingertips from both of his hands, resting his elbows on the table as if he's in a serious meeting. "I promise you won't even catch a glimpse of me after we're done. I'll try my best to be invisible to you."

That's a piece of cake for Hyunjin because they're not classmates. Besides, Seungmin rarely eats at the cafeteria and always stuffs his face in books at the school's library.

For a split second, the offer sounds tempting. Seungmin begins to consider it that he will not ever have to face his most hated person on earth.

No, that's too tempting now that he thinks about it.

"And how do you propose to do that?" The brunette scoops up the last spoonful of rice.

Hyunjin's lips curl upwards, his lip ring gleaming underneath the luminous lighting. "I'll avoid you, of course. Be it in the hallways or the cafeteria. Oh, I won't even mention your name anymore."

Suddenly Seungmin's memories flash before him.

Hyunjin spreading photos of when he still had to wear glasses with his hideous haircut to everyone in the school. Hyunjin copying off his essay and submitted it before Seungmin, so it seemed like he was the one plagiarized. Hyunjin spilling water all over him. Hyunjin sabotaging his application for the student council, causing him to get eliminated in the last round. There is more to the list, but it'll take all day to list it all down.

It's amazing enough how in 2 years, Hyunjin did all that and, all Seungmin could respond with was sarcastic retorts and curses. He couldn't fight back physically, even if he wanted to. He couldn't afford to tarnish his good reputation. He puts up all that, all for the sake to qualify himself for any of the Ivy League schools. Now that a perfectly beautiful chance for his senior year to go smoothly is right in front of him, he couldn't say no.

"So?" Hyunjin's question awakes Seungmin from his reverie. The brunette only stares at the guy before him, unimpressed. Despite how enticing it is, 2 weeks is a little bit too long.

Hyunjin is doing all this because of a stupid dare. He's being desperate because Jisung and Minho are putting his reputation on the line. They dared him to date the most un-dateable person in school for 2 weeks in exchange for not forcing him to eat eggplants whenever they meet.

"I can't even stand the sight of you for 2 minutes, and you're telling me to stick around for 2 weeks? What a load of crap." Seungmin retorts as he sips his melon milk.

"Ouch." Hyunjin pretends to feel hurt by putting a hand on his chest. "Well, think of it this way. You only have to put up with me for 2 weeks, and that's it. Peace of mind for the rest of the year."

"So, you do realize that you've been annoying me all this time?" The brunette clicks his tongue.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Can you stop bringing about the past? I changed, didn't I? Geez." Hyunjin ruffles his own black hair exasperatedly. This is more difficult than he planned it out to be, and break time is almost over. Will he ever be able to get through Seungmin? The thought of seeing eggplants haunts him.

The crowd in the cafeteria begins to subside as classes about to begin. It indicates that it's time for both of them to start moving as well.

Seungmin rises to his feet while grabbing the food tray and milk carton in his hands. " _Fine._ "

"What? Seriously?!" Hyunjin's eyes sparkle with elation and relief.

Hyunjin's excited tone bounces off Seungmin's eardrums like a buzz from an annoying bee. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. Pretend. I'll _pretend_ -" he emphasizes the word pretend by mimicking the blockquote symbol with his fingers. "to be into you for 2 weeks. But I have my conditions."

The latter didn't bother to care what those conditions might be before he hastily agrees. "I'll listen to every condition you have!"

"5 pm, the school's parking lot. 1 minute late, consider not happening."

"Got it, chief." Hyunjin gestures a salute towards Seungmin before they both separate ways.

-=-

"Number 1, no physical contact. Unless for emergencies." Hyunjin begins to read the list Seungmin gave to him. He raises an eyebrow. "You're not big on skinship, now are you?"

Seungmin nods. His glare is enough for Hyunjin to dismiss any sort of ideas resurfacing in his mind.

He clears his throat. "Number 2, we can only hang out 2 hours per day- _Huh_?"

The brown-haired male scratches the tip of his nose. "Well, we can negotiate on that because I never really met your friends."

Hyunjin pouts as he nods subtly. He then furrows his eyebrows when the realization hits. "Wait- meet my friends? Oh, so you already know, huh?"

"Know what?" Seungmin crosses his arms on his chest. "Know that this is a dare? I'm not stupid, Hyunjin. 'Course I do."

The black-haired male nods again, feeling slightly impressed.

"Okay, number 3!" He scrutinizes every word before looking up from the paper he's holding. "Wait, that's it? Only 2?"

Seungmin scoffs. "What? You want more?"

Hyunjin shakes his head as he folds the paper neatly. "No, thank you. I know we're not supposed to have physical contacts, but-" He reaches out his hand. "A handshake? To _commemorate_ this eventful day."

The latter only stares at Hyunjin's bare palm before shifting his eyes to him.

"Don't worry, it's clean." Hyunjin ensures.

"Fine." Seungmin reaches out his hand, hence grasping Hyunjin's before shaking it.

"See you tomorrow." Hyunjin smiles widely as soon as they detach their hands. Somehow his hands feel colder after the brief touch. _'His hand is so soft.',_ Hyunjin thought to himself, as he smiles gleefully.

Seungmin grips the straps of his bag, scornfully eyeing Hyunjin's odd reaction. "Sure, whatever."

-=-

Seungmin decided not to even try his best for their first hang out today. He's only donning his oversized brown hoodie, paired with a pair of ripped jeans that wraps his legs tightly.

The weather is not too cold, nor is it too warm, it's perfect. It's around this time where Seungmin gets his afternoon power nap, but here he is, waiting for Hyunjin and his friends in front of a book café. He scrolls through his contact list until it stops at a name. He presses call before bringing his phone to his ear.

"HAIIIIIIIIII I MISSED YA SEUNGMIN!" Felix screams with his strong Australian accent, to which Seungmin winces.

"You okay now, Felix?" He asks, his voice lacing with concern.

Felix hums. "Yeah! But I think I'm gonna take a nap later. Today's the said hangout? The one you told me over the text?"

The first thing Seungmin did once he got home was informing his best friend about what just happened. Felix, who is fully aware of the immense amount of hatred that Seungmin holds towards Hyunjin, couldn't believe what he just read. He wasn't sure if this was going to solve things between them, but he's certain that Hyunjin changed for the better and won't do harm to his best friend anymore.

If Hyunjin does that, Felix will come flying just to throw a punch at his face. He's always down for that.

"Yea…" Seungmin sighs. "I can always ghost them now if I want to, but-"

Felix chuckles knowingly. "But, you have a conscience and decided to not ghost them."

"Exactly." Seungmin's eyes roam around the area until it lands on a familiar figure, walking towards him. "Lix, he's here. Pray that I don't end up killing anyone today."

"That sounds too vulgar for you but sure. Enjoy your-" Felix lets out a strained laugh. " _date_."

"I told you, Felix, it's not a fucking d-" Before he could finish his sentence, Felix hung up the call. Seungmin clicks his tongue.

Hyunjin walks up to him with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. "You look nice."

The brown-haired male scoffs. "Thanks? You look…uh-" He eyes Hyunjin from top to bottom, mentally judging the white button-down shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. Is he trying to cosplay a waiter or something?

"Uh, _presentable._ "

Hyunjin's smile fades. "Thanks for noting the obvious. Anyways-" He gestures towards the café. "Let's wait inside first."

"Your friends?" Seungmin raises an eyebrow. He stuffs his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as the warm and humid breeze brushing his skin.

The latter sighs. "They'll show up soon, though I don't know when that soon is. Let's just order first."

-=-

Hyunjin's lips part in disbelief at the number of books Seungmin returned with. He never imagined that those frail-looking arms could even withstand the weight of those books, to begin with.

"You're gonna read…all that?" The black-haired male gestures the pile of books that Seungmin just placed on the table, amused by the sight before him.

Seungmin blinks twice. "Uhuh? Why do you think I take all these for? For decoration?" He takes one of the books and flips it open. "I'm gonna borrow them."

"I've always known you like reading but-" He gulps while he counts the book with his fingers. There are 6 of them. "I never knew you read this much."

"No shit Sherlock. All this while you keep messing around with me, yet you still missed all the important parts. Because why? You care about no one but yourself." He casually retorts with his eyes on the book before him.

Hyunjin's curl downward into a frown. "Ouch. Can you stop poking where it hurts? I get it, okay."

The black-haired male takes another sip of his iced Americano until he catches the sight of his two best friends from the café's glass window.

"They're here." Hyunjin licks his lips. "It's okay, let's pretend we're just getting know with each other, minus the curses. Got it?"

The brown-haired male rises to his feet, carrying the books in his arms, including the one he's reading. "Sure, I'm gonna go to the counter and have them wrap these up for me."

"Wassupppp Hyunjin!" Jisung holds up his hand mid-air, waiting or a hi-five that never comes and ends up face-palming himself. "Fancy seeing you in a **book** café" He snickers along with the word _book_.

Hyunjin hisses. "Can you not?"

The ambiance of the café is calm and quiet. Even though Hyunjin has never been here before, he enjoys the serenity that this place holds. He decided to meet here mainly because Seungmin wanted to and, to convince him otherwise would be another task for him. Hyunjin is a simple person, after all. To avoid Seungmin backing out from their agreement over a mere thing is his priority.

The red-haired Minho pulls a chair beside Jisung before taking a seat. "Where's the guy?"

"He's at the counter. Oh!" Hyunjin mildly gasps as soon as Seungmin reaches their table. "Here he is."

The brown-haired male bows slightly towards the unfamiliar two guys sitting across Hyunjin before greeting, "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Kim Seungmin."

"Meh, skip the formal intros. Have a seat, Seungmin!" Jisung beams. Minho nods in agreement. "Oh, by the way, I'm Jisung! And this is Minho."

"What's that?" Jisung then points towards the large paper bag Seungmin is carrying.

Seungmin takes a seat beside Hyunjin, leaning the heavy bag on the wall. "Books."

Upon listening to the answer, Minho and Jisung chortle as if they just heard a joke.

"I know that opposite attracts, but I never imagined it would be-" Minho says between laughs and catching his breath. " _This_ opposed."

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, frowning. "Hey, I read books too! Geez. Why is everyone trying to poke where it hurts? I've hurt enough."

"Seungmin did that too? Wow, man, I like you already!" Jisung leans back in his chair as he claps his hands.

The guy in question only grins before taking a sip of his warm mocha. In the presence of people that he barely knows, he'd rather keep his words minimal. Seungmin needs more time to warm up to people, especially strangers, to be careful not to say anything wrong by mistake. He takes first impressions seriously, no matter who he's meeting. His first step of socializing is to analyze the people he's socializing with scrutiny before coming up with a way to engage within their interests.

In this case, Hyunjin's friends are outgoing and fun to hang out with. Jisung, the guy who looks like a squirrel with his dirty blonde hair, knows his way to set up a cordial atmosphere. Whereas Minho looks calm and collected. He also notices that the two of them intertwining their fingers together under the table, so maybe they're dating?

Jisung stands up. "I want to order, Minho-hyung?" Minho smiles brightly. A smile that makes Seungmin feel slightly envious. "Iced Americano, please. Thank you."

As Jisung rushes to the counter, Minho brings both of his hands on the table. "So, tell me. Do you really like Hyunjin?"

To both Hyunjin and Seungmin's fortunes, the other two guys have no idea that they hate each other.

"I'm gonna give it a chance." Seungmin smiles as the lie roll off his tongue. "But, I need to get to know him properly first."

The male sitting beside him abruptly coughs, for he chokes on his drink. That sounded too real.

Minho hums and subtly nods. "It's okay, Seungmin. Take your time. Besides, you guys have a long way to go." He winks at Hyunjin. "If you're not pretending, that is."

Seungmin mutters a curse under his breath, slow enough for any of them to catch. He turns his head towards Hyunjin.

"Nah, hyung, I might have lied about a lot of things-" He tells as he drapes an arm around Seungmin's shoulders, to which Seungmin almost jerk himself. "But not this."

Deep inside, they both hope this is enough to convince them. Seungmin is uncertain if he can go further than this. He hates the way his heart is thumping loud because of this. It's an emergency, he tries to justify Hyunjin's action, "I'll let this slide."

The older male smiles warmly. He took the bait. "Fine. Oh, and Seungmin."

Seungmin raises his eyebrows as soon as his name is mentioned.

"I know this is your first time meeting us, but I hope next time you can treat us as your friends too! Jisung and I might not be good in a lot of things, but I hope we're at least able to make you feel welcomed." He explains softly. His dark brown eyes reflect the sincerity in his words.

"Thank you, hyung." He knows enough that Minho is older than him from Felix's rambling about the best dancer in his class the other day. He wonders if Minho knows Felix too since they both go to the same dance class.

Hyunjin's eyes roam around the café until Jisung returns with a tray filled with 4 types of sandwiches, 2 slices of cheesecake, and coffees. The dirty blonde-haired sets down the tray carefully. "I figured we might need something to eat as we chat! Don't worry it's on me."

Hyunjin grabs a sandwich that has chicken labeled on it before unwrapping it. "You're the best, Han quokka!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, DIDN'T I?" Jisung goggles his eyes at Hyunjin, who's happily munching on his sandwich. "Okay, now pay me or spit out whatever you're eating right now."

Minho takes one of the iced Americanos on the tray. "What's wrong with quokka? Quokkas are cute and, you are too, Jisungie."

"Great way to be subtle, hyung." Hyunjin grimaces in disgust as Jisung's face reddens. Then they all erupt into a laugh.

Seungmin stares at all of them silently. The air is lively when they're around. Seungmin has never been in an atmosphere like this. Having them around doesn't seem so bad after all. He wonders if they can still be friends even after the 2 weeks.

-=-

Felix is now in Seungmin's room, copying the notes from the classes he missed last week. He's lucky to be in the same class as Seungmin because he has his notes neat and concise, saving Felix from the hard of having to simplify loads of information. Plus, his notes are all aesthetically pleasing.

"You know that you can have friends other than me?" He informs after hearing his best friend's long elaboration about what happened yesterday.

Seungmin bites the insides of his cheeks. He knows that very well, but he finds it hard to trust anyone. Even with Felix, it took him years to be this close with him. They've known since they were 10 when Felix just moved into the house in front of his, and as they reach teenagers, they decided to go high school together.

"I guess it's fine…" He sighs. "But that doesn't mean I can accept Hyunjin."

The Australian sits up from his lying down position on Seungmin's queen-sized bed. "Speaking of him, I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?"

Felix raises an eyebrow, puzzled. "I'm confused as to why you even agreed to this in the first place."

Seungmin frowns. "He won't stop pestering me until I said yes. What other choice do I have? Besides, he promised not to even show his face in front of me after all this ends."

His best friend runs his hand on his lavender hair. "So what if you'll end up liking him for real? Like in those dramas we watched?"

"That won't ever happen." The brown-haired male smirks smugly. "Because in this reality, he will always remain as the bane of my existence."

Felix juts out his lower lip. "Whatever you say, Seungminnie."

-=-

A week and a half passed by, Seungmin and Hyunjin's 'relationship' is going well and convinced the whole school that they're whipped for each other. Hyunjin is the school's heartthrob, so a few girls came to him to express their disappointment and devastation after they heard that he's dating Seungmin. Some even dared to ask, "Out of all people, why him?"

Why Seungmin? Oh, the answer is simple. He is the best student in their year, perfect in every aspect. He studies well, has a good personality, good-looking, and soft-spoken. Only that one thing he's not is that he's never interested in having relationships with anyone. The most unapproachable human being ever when it comes to romance. There was a time where Seungmin received confessions from girls but, he flats out rejected every one of them without hearing their explanations.

They called him a cold-hearted jerk ever since that happened and since then, he never got confessed to. Seungmin personally prefers that because he didn't have to go through the hassle of having to comfort the crying girls.

Simply put, dating Seungmin is like holding up a trophy that is impossibly obtainable. For Jisung and Minho, that is. That's why they even went to the extent of threatening Hyunjin with the thing he fears most.

As for Hyunjin, in the one week and a half of sticking around, he keeps discovering new sides of Seungmin. He also finds out that he likes all of them.

"So, where are you going?" Hyunjin asks as he walks beside Seungmin, who is busy scrolling through his phone.

"The library. " He eventually answers, his eyes averting to the group of students that he almost bumps into and avoids them. "Why?"

Hyunjin blooms to a smile. "I'm tagging along!"

"What do you mean you're tagging along?" Seungmin glares. "No."

The other male lets out a cynical laugh. "No, what? I'm not asking for permission. I'm informing."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes exasperatedly and increasing his pace. Hyunjin, on the other hand, catches up to him with a wide smile on his face. If anyone were to spot them and say how ridiculous he looks right now, he lets them.

-=-

Hyunjin follows wherever the brown-haired male goes. As Seungmin protrudes his lips into a small pout as focuses on each title of the book in the Biology section, Hyunjin eyes him in awe. 'Since when does he look so cute?'

Then he hears a sigh. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm searching for a book. See?" Hyunjin begins to trail the books that are arranged in an upright manner with his index finger. He stops at one book and takes it out. It's a biology encyclopedia.

"You don't even take biology." The latter grunts.

"What's wrong with gaining knowledge? You told me that I have problems with my cognitive abilities, so here I am to prove to you that I don't." Hyunjin mildly chuckles.

They both sit across each other. Seungmin is busy jotting down notes from the book his reading as Hyunjin yawns as he reads through a passage full of biological jargon that he never heard of.

Hyunjin decides to shift his gaze to the male before him. His features are breathtaking. His eyes trace from Seungmin's eyes to his high nose bridge until it lands on his pink lips. It stops there until a loud voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

"Hyunjin!" The voice calls out his name, and he succeeded in receiving a hiss from the librarians and the students around. "On a date, much?"

"Can you shut up?" Seungmin scowls in contempt. He hates it when people disturb him studying.

The owner of the voice brings a hand to his mouth. "Oops, sorry. I'm Sunwoo, by the way."

Then it's Eric's turn to speak. "Yo, Hyunjin, why don't you hang out with us with your boyfriend over here?'"

Hyunjin gives it some thought before nodding his head. "Sure. Let's meet up after school tomorrow."

"At the diner?"

"At the diner. See both of you there then." Hyunjin high fives both of them before they walk away.

He turns his face to Seungmin, who is staring at him with his darkened eyes. He could feel shivers up in his spines.

"So, you think that agreeing without asking me first is a good idea?" he clicks his tongue, leaning back in his chair. He doesn't feel like studying anymore.

"I'm sorry!" Hyunjin clasps his hand together pleadingly. "Just this once. Please?"

The other male contemplates as he massages his temples. Then he ends up answering, "Fine."

-=-

"So, I told the teacher that maybe if- Hey!" Eric exclaims as soon as he spots Hyunjin and Seungmin entering the diner. 

"What is up?" Hyunjin greets as he fist bumps the two boys, while Seungmin stands behind him cluelessly.

Eric smirks. "Nothing much. Hello, Seungmin."

"Hi," Seungmin responds. He then takes a seat after being insisted on by Sunwoo. He later found out that they are Hyunjin's classmates.

After a few minutes of fatuous talking, which bored the hell out of Seungmin, Sunwoo clears his throat. The other boys then shift their attention to him.

"So, have you two kissed?" the raven-haired male asks. It's a rather controversial question for Seungmin because no way in hell he will share a kiss with someone he doesn't love.

He may have never experienced romance, but he is sure that he wouldn't want that.

Hyunjin could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks. "Nope."

"I've been hearing rumors that-" Eric brings his hand before him as he leans closer to the table. "-you're just doing this out of pretense."

"No, we're not." Seungmin, who has been quiet, is the first to deny.

Sunwoo raises an eyebrow, feeling a bit skeptical by all this too. "Yeah, I heard it too. You've never held hands, you guys always bicker at the hallways, and… You guys never kissed? That's too weird to be a real relationship."

Hyunjin and Seungmin exchange glances of worry. Not that both of them matter in this dare, but knowing that Eric is one of the editors for the school's magazine, their names are at the tips of his fingertips. One wrong move and Seungmin's clean reputation will burn to ashes. He has had it with the rumors speculating around. He doesn't want a new one to appear now. If only he and Hyunjin aren't that popular, he would've just told that everything is an act because of a stupid dare.

But then, Jisung will find out and, he will tell Minho. Either way, none of those fits the best of their interests.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Seungmin nonchalantly grabs Hyunjin's hand and lifts them. "See? We're holding hands. Stop making a fuss over it."

Sunwoo hums. "That looks stiff. You guys weren't holding hands from the beginning, though."

Hyunjin laughs heartily when he senses the conversation is heading in the wrong way. "Okay, now that's all clear up. Let's go home. It's getting late."

"Then kiss." Eric doesn't seem like he wants to drop it. Sunwoo widens his eyes to Eric and mouths a what?

"W-what? H-H-here?" Hyunjin stammers and whips his head towards Seungmin, who is currently shooting them an insouciant grin.

"No, I don't want to." He then lets out an airy laugh.

"And why is that?" Eric smirks. "Is it because you don't actually like each other? You've got nothing to prove and, I know you, Seungmin. You're just a guy full of bluff."

Hyunjin only looks down on his lap. Meanwhile, Sunwoo calls the waitress to order himself another glass of strawberry smoothie. Neither of them was sure why the conversation suddenly gets this heated.

"I can kiss him right now, right here but, I choose not to under 2 reasons. Number 1, this is a public place and, there're minors around. Number 2, I don't want to kiss him just because you're telling us to. We can do it whenever we want. It doesn't mean that we've never publicly displayed our affections towards each other we don't like each other." Seungmin explains, there's a slight sternness in his voice.

Hyunjin could feel his cheeks burn. He's fully aware that Seungmin is only trying to protect the lie but, it doesn't change the fact that he's a bit affected by it.

Seungmin goes on ."Oh, while I'm at it, if there's any of us who are pretending, it's you. So stop pretending that actually care about Hyunjin when all you needed was a scoop for the magazine. I can see through you. You're not even trying hard to actually listen to him speaking just now. You kept bringing the topic back to our relationship." 

Sunwoo purses his lips into a thin line while Eric furrows his eyebrows. There's a subtle waver in their eyes. After a few minutes of awkward and uncomfortable silence, Eric stands up.

"I'll take my leave now. Thank you, Hyunjin-" he hesitates before meeting Seungmin's eyes. "And nice to meet you too, Seungmin." Just like that, he storms out of the diner, leaving a bewildered Sunwoo behind.

Sunwoo raises to his feet. "Uhh, I'm sorry for him. He's a bit on edge for not being able to get any scoops lately. I'll leave too. Goodbye!"

"That's alright. Tell him I'm sorry too." Seungmin replies, feeling a bit guilty before Sunwoo also leaves the diner.

Hyunjin finally turns his head towards Seungmin. "What was that all about?"

The latter rakes his deep brown hair, sighing. "I have no idea. I can't believe I said all that either." He buries his face into his palms.

The other male licks his lips. "Everything you said…Was it all not true?"

Seungmin sneers. "Of course, it's not. Do I look I wanted to kiss you? If I didn't say all that, your name and I would be on the school's magazine about a topic I never wanted to associate myself with."

The other male shifts his gaze to his hands on his laps. Seungmin's words send a sharp shard to his heart. "I see. Thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome- Ah, wait, where are you going?" Seungmin asks while tugging on Hyunjin's uniform as he stands up.

"Home. It's late. You should go too." Hyunjin gently yanks his shirt off Seungmin's grip.

-=-

"Hey!" Seungmin calls out as he gasps for air. Hyunjin has longer legs and, he's walking incredibly fast. "Hyunjin!"

The taller guy eventually turns around, taking off his AirPods. He freezes in front of the tall apartment. "Why the hell are you following me?"

"B-b- because." Seungmin catches his breathing. "By coincidence, my house is in this direction too then, I saw you. Plus, I wanted to ask you."

Hyunjin purses his lips into a thin line. The lip ring is no longer there. "What do you want?"

The brown-haired male slowly jogs to the set of swings and sits on one of them. He thought to himself that he really needs to exercise because his stamina sucks.

"Explain to me why you sounded hurt. Did I say anything wrong back there?" Seungmin looks up to Hyunjin from where he's sitting as the latter walks closer.

Hyunjin shifts his gaze to the playground next to them, fighting back the urge to run his hands on that fluffy hair. "And why the hell you suddenly care?"

"Because I don't think I can sleep tonight thinking I made 2 people mad in one day. At least I could still settle things with you." Seungmin rubs his nape.

The raven-haired male sighs. "I'm fine."

"No, tell me. I feel bad, okay. I've never been that blunt with anyone before." Hyunjin makes a judging face, causing Seungmin to pout. "Okay, maybe not to strangers. C'mon Hyunjin, I need to get rid of this guilt somehow."

The streetlight dimly illuminates the night that wraps around them. Seungmin's features glow in perfection underneath the dim light. The cold breeze seeps into his thin uniform but clenches his teeth to keep himself from shivering.

He crouches down to Seungmin's level. He locks his eyes with Seungmin's dark brown ones.

Hyunjin suddenly brings his face closer, too close that their noses almost brushed with each other. Seungmin widens his eyes, baffled.

"Look, you're not even affected by this." Seungmin spots the obvious blush on Hyunjin's cheeks. He's unsure if it's because of the cold wind or something else. He wishes it isn't the latter.

"That's why I'm sad." He mumbles through his small pout. Although it's barely audible, the other male could catch the subtle waver in Hyunjin's voice.

Seungmin only blinks until the latter stands up again. "See you tomorrow, Seungmin." His frown falters into a forced smile.

Just like that, Hyunjin walks away. Seungmin brings his freezing hands on his cheeks.

It's cold, but why do my cheeks feel warm? The brown-haired male wonders to himself, flustered.

-=-

2 days passed by and, Seungmin couldn't even catch a glimpse of Hyunjin. If he recalls correctly, there's one more day before they can 'break up', according to the dare as well as the agreement.

"That's odd. Did he decide we should end this earlier?" Seungmin shuts his locker door beside Felix, who is shutting his.

"Isn't that better for you, though?" The lavender-haired male tilts his head slightly. "Didn't you say you hate him?"

Seungmin rubs his nape as they step towards their seats. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

“Seungmin, I’ve known you long enough. Long enough to know that you’re lying to yourself right now.” Felix brings a hand to drape around his best friend’s shoulders.

The other male shoots him a lopsided grin.”I said I hate-no, hated him. Isn’t it weird if I suddenly tell him that I fell in love with him?”

Felix clicks his tongue. “No, it’s not. A human can change his heart and you-“ He pats his best friend’s back softly. “You are a human being, Seungmin. That’s normal. Just don’t let your ego cloud your judgments, okay?”

“What if he hates me, Lix?” Seungmin bites his lower lip. The thought of getting rejected by Hyunjin haunts him.

The lavender-haired male titters in response. “Are you dumb? The whole school can see that Hyunjin is whipped for you. Open your damn eyes for once.”

The chatters of the students in the class abruptly stop when the sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor grows louder. All of them hastily sits down and greets the teacher as she walks in. Throughout the class, Seungmin soaks himself in his own thoughts, thinking deeply about Felix’s words earlier.

-=-

The next day, Seungmin deliberately walks past Hyunjin's classroom, eyeing the people in it. When he made sure there are no signs of Hyunjin, he shifts his eyes to the front.

He speeds up until he hears Jisung's loud voice from a distance. "Seungmin, my boy!"

After a week, they somehow got closer and, Seungmin is no longer awkward around him. He rarely gets to meet Minho, though, because of his busy schedule.

"Hi, Jisung." He shoots an amiable smile.

"Let me guess-" Jisung pinches his chin. "You're looking for Hyunjin."

Seungmin denies ruefully. "No, I'm not."

"Well, I'll be on my way then. See you around!" Jisung raises his hand to wave.

"Wait-" Seungmin bites his lower lip.

The blonde-haired male smirks. "Hyunjin is absent today because he has to pack. Oh, he told me that you knew about the dare. It's ending anyway, right?"

The other male's lips part in confusion. "Oh, in case you're wondering, he's moving to LA tomorrow. I heard that his parents-"

"Thanks, quokka!"

Before Jisung could finish his sentence, Seungmin already stormed off. Instead, he could hear loud steps of him running through the hallway.

"WHEN CAN Y'ALL EVER STOP CALLING ME THAT?" he grunts. " I'll call Minho-hyung then." He takes out his phone.

-=-

Seungmin is lucky that he managed to find Hyunjin's apartment from the other night. He didn't know which level he resides in so, he ended up asking the security guard. The security guard was kind enough to let him in, after remarking that Seungmin is well-mannered and has a nice voice.

Now, Seungmin is in front of Hyunjin's residence. He presses the bell button, waiting for a response.

After a few seconds, Hyunjin's face appears on the small screen. "Hello, there…Seungmin?"

The brown-haired male shoots an awkward grin as he loosens his tie. "Hi…?"

"Wait a sec." He hears the door unlocks with a beep. Hyunjin's head emerges from the gap. "Come in."

As soon as Hyunjin opens the door, Seungmin jumps into the other male, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. The other male stumbles back, almost losing his balance. He's having a hard time processing what's happening right now.

"Wait, wait." Hyunjin reaches for the door, closing it while the younger latches on to him. "What's the matter here?"

"You're going to LA." Seungmin's voice muffles in Hyunjin's chest.

Hyunjin blinks for a while, registering every word. "Since when I said I'm going to LA? If you're talking about my parents, yes, they left a few hours ago."

Seungmin lifts his head. "What? But Jisung told me-"

"Jisung? That kid, uh-" Hyunjin scratches his head. "I clearly told him that I decided to not tag along because of school, though. I recalled you not liking skinship, though." He remarks, gesturing to the position they're in right now.

The other male immediately lets go of his arms but ends up being pulled into another embrace by Hyunjin. "It's okay, I kinda like it. Seungmin?"

This hug is different than the hugs he usually receives from Felix. This one sends an electric-like feeling in his stomach.

Seungmin hums. "Mhm?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what, Hyunjin?"

"Holding myself back." Hyunjin nervously giggles.

Seungmin could feel the blush creeps on his neck and squirms to free himself. Instead of letting go, the latter tightens his hug.

"Listen to what I have to say first, then I'll let go."

Seungmin nods, waiting patiently. He somehow loses the energy to retort or resist.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath. Seungmin could feel the rise and fall of Hyunjin's chest. He could even feel the latter's heart beating fast. Or is it his? He doesn't know.

"Yesterday I couldn't bear to see your face because what happened last night messed my head too much. I tried to avoid you yesterday because I know that soon, I'll have to come to terms that I'll just become an invisible being to you. But it's hard, Seungmin. It was. I hate that I had to fight back the urge of hugging you and holding your hand whenever I see you. That's why I tried to avoid you. But the thought of not being able to see you hurts more."

The other male bites his lower lip.

"All the things you did to me in the past is the reason I treated you that way." He implies to the curses he threw at Hyunjin. "I've been wanting to know why."

Hyunjin averts his eyes, his head fumbling for ideas. "Oh, about that… I'm sorry I was a jerk because I was jealous of you."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're perfect while I only have my face that I can brag about. My grades aren't good as yours and, I never set a specific goal in my life. You know how to find real friends. You have everything that I don't."

"That's where you're wrong." He caresses the latter's cheek, bringing their eyes to lock again. "You perform well in school, you're good at sports while I'm not, and you do have real friends. Minho and Jisung. Instead of looking for other people's good points, you need to find out your own too."

Seungmin gazes into Hyunjin's eyes. It holds the adoration that he had never seen before. If anyone were possible to hold the galaxy in their eyes, it's Hyunjin. His eyes trace every single feature on the latter's face, taking in the beauty of the male before him from the proximity of their faces.

His eyes stop at Hyunjin's plump, red lips.

"Isn't amazing how fast a human being changes his heart?" Seungmin muses.

Hyunjin stares at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why don't we date for real?" Seungmin suggests as he tugs on the latter's collar, bringing their faces even closer.

Hyunjin brings his arms to wrap around Seungmin's neck. "Sounds like a good idea. What are the conditions?"

The other male lets out a breathy laugh after pecking Hyunjin's plump lips. It feels soft.

"You just need to cuddle with me every day. That's all."

Hyunjin tightens the hug and nuzzles into Seungmin's neck. "I can easily agree with that."

**Author's Note:**

> lolll i realized that there were a lot of errors and I edited it hshshs sorryyyy should've proofread properly


End file.
